


Villa Ultraviolet

by MargoAquato



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Разнополая дружба, Согласование с каноном, Упоминание наркотиков, Юмор, воспоминания, хэдканоны
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargoAquato/pseuds/MargoAquato
Summary: Как ночёвка на вражеской территории может укрепить дружбу?English translation available on my profile.
Relationships: Amara/Moze (Borderlands)





	Villa Ultraviolet

**Author's Note:**

> Этот текст появился внезапно, по крайней мере для меня, потому что больше пяти лет я не писала внятных текстов.  
> Если кто не знает - весной в игре было событие "Месть картелей", в которой месилово происходило на территории такого здорового особняка в стиле восьмидесятых под классный ретровейв-саундтрек. Отбегав очень много раз по этой карте, под конец ивента он настолько сильно запал мне в душу, что было очень жаль, что больше нельзя будет просто так прийти и побегать по этой локации.  
> А потом как-то внезапно между мной и подругой случился обмен хэдканонами, который в последствии стал этим самым текстом.  
> Моуз и Амара - это то, что уже больше полугода греет мне душу, и я постаралась передать то, как воспринимаю их взаимодействие ♥  
> Музыка, под которую читать (она же саундтрек): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oPNA35vhI2I  
> Визуализация того, как выглядит обстановка на вилле: https://vk.com/album-190602256_276897891  
> И самое главное - моя иллюстрация к происходящему: https://sun9-53.userapi.com/lTCJiIQqk2nHM0jvxGZNdC8MmGBAvstcQN_C3A/QMz2EnvMhH0.jpg  
> Если вдруг вам понравилось написанное, и вы ходите побетить текст, велком ту личные сообщения <3

УЛЬТРАФИОЛЕТОВАЯ ВИЛЛА

— О, как моя спина рада, что твои питомцы обучены другим полезным трюкам, кроме истребления всего живого, дружище! — Зейн не без удовольствия потянулся, что-то у него в спине отчётливо хрустнуло.

Упомянутый дружище, андроид ФЛ4К, молча кивнул, глядя на своих питомцев с энтузиазмом таскающих трупы криптоспецов в одну кучу.

В этот день произошло следующее: искателям хранилища удалось одолеть Ультрафиолетового Джо, главу эридиевого картеля, в конфликт с которым ввязался их наниматель разумный ящер Морис, и, по всей видимости, теперь их команде получилось заполучить себе в собственность роскошный особняк, которым Джо владел. А исходя из того, что планета, на которой располагались обширные владения, была не такой большой и называлась «Планета Джо», то предъявить права и на планету они тоже вполне себе могли, поэтому в данный момент искатели (в частности стая ФЛ4Ка с Амарой) расчищали территорию, и пытались понять, что же делать со всем этим счастьем.

По современным меркам большей части шести галактик, дом был жутко старомодный и непрактичный, но дорогой — из камня и настоящего дерева, с фигурами из золота (причём это точно было золото, поскольку Амара по неосторожности умудрилась сломать у одной из статуй то, что обычно вслух не называют, а золото, как известно, металл довольно мягкий), и в принципе по предложению Моуз можно было начать с переплавки всего блестящего и конвертации металла в деньги.

Но сперва всё же надо было избавиться от трупов, поскольку они портили всю эстетику и ещё отчасти состояли из мяса и через время могли начать вонять. Хотя её портили так же и следы выстрелов, и гарь кое-где на стенах, но в отличие от кучек экс-киборгов, эти вещи не мешали передвижению. Наёмников складывали отдельно, их гончих отдельно, поскольку Моуз решила поискать в них целые детали, которые могли бы пригодиться для ремонта её меха — Железного Медведя. Какая-никакая, а экономия.

Зейн бездельничал, ему уже всё надоело, и, наверное, накладывалась усталость и последствия особо сильного шлепка от Шлёпа, поэтому-то стая ФЛ4Ка с Амарой взяли на себя физический труд – плюс сирены состоял в том, что она могла утащить далеко не один и не два трупа сразу. Ну а сам андроид что-то со своим андроидским интересом рассматривал в своём ЭХО-устройстве, а Моуз неподалёку ото всех расчленяла искрящиеся останки.

После долгих месяцев, проведённых на Пандоре и на борту Убежища III, визит на планету произвёл на всех определённое впечатление — повсюду была настоящая зелень, и воздух был невероятно чистым и даже сладким. Конечно, после Эдема-6 количеством растительности никого было не удивить, но в отличие от того же Эдема, влажность не забивала лёгкие, не пропитывала одежду и не оседала на коже. Воевать в таких условиях было одно удовольствие, ощущалось почти что как курорт, за исключением летящих мимо пуль.

Время на этой планете текло медленно, создавая странную иллюзию своего несуществования. Искатели высадились на неё поздним утром по местным часам, а сейчас солнце только-только начинало склоняться к другой стороне горизонта. По часам Убежища, которых они все придерживались во время работы на Алых Налётчиков, прошло около шестнадцати Пандорских часов. Тем временем часы Моуз, которые всегда показывали время на её родном мире, сходили с ума – часы сменялись быстро, как минуты. Неудивительно, что человеческая часть команды чувствовала нарастающую усталость, с новыми местами всегда было так, акклиматизация, мать её, и с ней помочь может всё тоже время, которого часто нет. Надо ли говорить, что все молча завидовали ФЛ4Ку, единственной проблемой которого в новых местах была тошнота члена его стаи, Брудлс, самки муравья-паука, которую на новых планетах он никогда не брал с собой, пока не пройдёт несколько часов с высадки.

В данный момент искатели расположились в гостиной, из которой через разбитые панорамные окна открывался вид на сад с золотыми фонтанами снаружи — замечательное место со смотровой площадкой и водопадом, бесконечно изливающимся в пропасть (правда, стоило беречься разбитых за время осады перил).

Трупы в водопад не сбрасывали по единственной причине — ФЛ4К был категорически против загрязнения окружающей среды, поэтому после его же предложения было решено было собрать их всех в одном месте, затем сбросить в яму под поместьем, где была лаборатория, и навечно заблокировать камнями. Вполне себе решение.

Амара вернулась, оставив очередную пачку не очень живых киборгов во дворе, и, уперев грязные от крови руки в грязные от крови бедра, грозно посмотрела на седого оперативника, вольно развалившегося в кожаном кресле.

— Зейн! Почему бы тебе не посмотреть, какая еда есть в этом доме? Я так проголодалась, — её акцент был очень приятным, и далеко не секретом было, что многие её фанаты сравнивали её голос с бархатом. — Вставай, бездельник!

— О, когда-нибудь ты вспомнишь, сколько мне лет и перестанешь беспокоить меня такими пустяками, — в то же время резкий акцент Зейна, терпимый в обычной ситуации, звучал особенно резко.

Несмотря на то, что в команде помимо людей, присутствовал ещё и робот, который в своё время служил людям, однако, сейчас его беспокоить было совершенно бесполезно. После всех приключений, которые ФЛ4К по-своему называл «вечной охотой», он набрался ещё больше людской наглости и упрямства и, кажется, после исчезновения Лилит, стал уважать только Элли. Хотя вряд ли нашёлся кто-либо, кроме Железяки, кто бы не уважал нынешнего механика Убежища.

— Амара, милая, с чего ты взяла, что в этом доме есть хоть что-то съестное? Он выглядит как стерильная картинка из ЭХОнета, это же явное прикрытие, здесь вряд ли что-то есть, поверь моему опыту, — Зейн поднял указательный палец, и Амара уже была готова на него крикнуть. За столько времени искатели хранилища уже стали друг другу как небольшая семья.

Из другого конца залы донёсся раздражённый стон Моуз.

— Зейн, у тебя от старости мозги ссохлись? Чем, ты думаешь, тут питались все эти полулюди? Листвой? — стрелка не было видно за мебелью, но можно было опасаться, что прилетит какой-нибудь ненужный инструмент с её стороны. — Здесь есть погреб, проверь, что там есть. И кухня, если мы её не до конца разнесли.

— Сдаюсь, дамы, вы победили Зейна, — он в поражении вскинул руки вверх и поднялся. В таком положении Амара смотрела на него слегка снизу, но опасаться её от этого меньше не стоило. — Слово погреб мне нравится.

— О, боги, уйди уже, прошу, иначе придётся почаще напоминать, как ты позорно проигрался в пок...

— Меня уже нет! — на месте Зейна моментально материализовался его цифровой клон, отвешивая поклон, а сам он уже находился на почтительном расстоянии от своей подруги-сирены.

Та вздохнула и огляделась. Эта комната вполне неплохо пережила атаку искателей, только под ногами хрустело стекло и в некоторой мебели и стенах были лишние дыры, но в целом было сносно и дом тут выглядел симпатично, если в нём как следует прибраться. Помещение так же, как и улица, было заполнено живыми растениями, которые, вопреки словам Зейна о стерильной картинке, придавали дому иллюзию обитаемого места.

Как только шаги оперативника достаточно стихли за дверным проёмом, Амара двинулась в сторону Моуз, которая всё ещё ломала гончих на части — и как только у неё оставались силы? Судя по стопке каких-то одинаковых деталей, лежащих в стороне, успехи стрелок определённо делала. Шаги Амары отдавались скрипом стекла между подошвой и блестящим полом, поэтому Моуз её отчётливо слышала и повернулась в её сторону, когда та подошла.

— Как успехи? — с интересом поинтересовалась сирена.

Моуз обернулась и подмигнула подруге. Амара расслабилась и протянула ей руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Обе были потрёпаны после целого дня перестрелок, с Амары хлопьями слетала засохшая кровь, Моуз буквально по локти была вымазана в копоти от своих любимых пушек Детей Хранилища, которые дымили как сумасшедшие – пачкать руки никто не боялся по жизни, и уж тем более не говоря про сейчас.

Стрелок всё время до этого сидела на полу в окружении скромного набора инструментов, которого, впрочем, для её целей было достаточно. Она отряхнула штанины от пыли и потянулась, вращая кистями рук. Амара не отводила взгляда и Моуз это прекрасно знала. Смотреть было на что, поскольку кроме майки сейчас на ней были только штаны и пояс с инструментами на ремне, куртка со шлемом и кусками защиты устроились на ближайшем резном кресле, оружие любовно разложено на столе. Подмога сюда больше не прибудет, телепорты и радиосвязь заблокированы силами Зейна, недалеко от орбиты ощерилось новыми орудиями Убежище III.

— Успехи отлично, — отчиталась Моуз и, облокотившись о стену, сложила на груди руки.

Она была самой миниатюрной в их команде — Амара почему-то всегда думала, что чем ты меньше, тем комфортнее тебе управлять роботом, потому как со стороны кабина Медведя выглядела не слишком просторной, не говоря об удобстве.

— Боже, Амара, хватит так на меня смотреть, я же всё вижу, — Моуз всё это время смотрела на неё своими большими зелеными глазами, её боевой раскрас со временем растёкся от пота и ей бы не помешал хороший душ (как и всем живым людям в этом доме), но Амара не могла не думать о том, что ей даже так идёт и что взгляд действительно отвести очень трудно.

— Не знаю, что такое на меня нашло, но на тебя я готова смотреть, пока солнце окончательно не скроется на обратной стороне планеты, — в два шага она преодолела расстояние до подруги. — Прими это в качестве моих извинений. За наглость и за то, что стащила твою добычу, пока ты отвлекалась. Но больше всего за наглость.

Она прижалась губами к щеке Моуз, и оставила едва заметный след своей лиловой помады. 

— Этого хватит?

— Ненадолго, но хватит, — со смешком Моуз похлопала её по плечу, и потёрла место поцелуя. — Может, сказать уже Зейну? Нельзя же вечно ждать, пока он выйдет, м-м-м?

— У Зейна слишком длинный язык, а у меня, когда он открывает рот, иногда слишком быстро заканчивается терпение, — Амара пожала плечами. — Но я считаю, что всему своё время. Жить с маленькими секретами интереснее, и я пока не готова слушать пошлые солдафонские шутки не только от тебя, но и он него, — со смешком закончила она. 

***

ПЕРЕЛЁТ НА НЕКРОТАФЕЙО

Амаре пока ещё не удалось побывать во всех шести галактиках, но по опыту своего родного мира и той миссии, которую она с остальными выполняла для Алых Налётчиков в течение практически года, было понятно, что цикл жизни и смерти на известных ей планетах сменяется невероятно быстро. А в некоторые моменты жизнь текла настолько сумасшедше, что нельзя было предугадать, что случится в следующий час, и наступит ли вообще завтрашний день. Собственно, в один момент это и стало отправной точкой начала отношений, которых она хотела, но не верила, что это вообще может произойти в текущих обстоятельствах.

В день перелёта на Некротафейо, на Убежище III, кажется, не спал никто. Гудели не только двигатели корабля, но и разговоры не умолкали ни на минуту, сконцентрировавшись у Мокси в баре, которая настолько не справлялась с наплывом желающих хлебнуть того, что текло из пивных кранов, что ей пришлось инструктировать Аву, поскольку, практически никто из остальных не был в состоянии держать стаканы ровно. Доверять Железяке, который очень просился в помощники, было бы не столько глупо, сколько опасно для жизни.

Шум для такого сравнительно небольшого помещения был невероятный — негромко, но отчётливо, звучала музыка, время от времени к ней присоединялись навязчивые мелодии игровых автоматов, периодические объявления от БАЛЕКСа, и, конечно же, дополнялось всё разговорами, однако, не столько мрачными, сколько возбуждёнными последними новостями о том, что найден живым первый искатель хранилищ и планета, в существование которой никто уже давно не верил. Сегодня в этом месте любители сплетен могли хорошо погреть уши.

Искатели же заняли столик около бара, подальше от основного шума и суеты, хотя и там собралась толпа, которой внутри не хватило места. Зейн принёс с собой где-то добытый ранее виски — по Мокси, ходившей время от времени туда-сюда и следившей, чтобы не было драк, было явно заметно, что она такое не одобряет и готова влепить ему пробковый сбор, но кого это сейчас волновало, когда мир вот-вот рухнет, а Убежище III летит к планете загадочной вымершей расы, откликнувшись на зов самого первого в истории искателя хранилищ, который пропал настолько давно, что некоторые люди считали его вымыслом. Происходящее вообще мало кому казалось реальным. Спокойнее всех себя ощущал ФЛ4К, мало кому удавалось застать его в процессе генерации человеческого поведения и эмоций.

— Зачем мне с вами сидеть? — его тон определенно звучал недовольным. — Я могу посидеть и в своей каюте. И на мостике. Без вас.

— О-о-о, ты до сих пор плохо понимаешь людей, — Зейн буквально всем телом развернулся к нему. — Это называется социализация, ты проводишь больше времени с людьми которые тебе дороги — мы же тебе дороги правда? — и налаживаешь с ними хорошие отношения, обсуждаешь общие проблемы и так вы становитесь ближе друг к другу…

Зейн был порядком пьян, и его монолог о важности социализации и дружбы на этом не закончился.

Робот занял собой буквально треть небольшого столика, притеснив остальных, ещё и взяв с собой Брудлс, которая затаилась где-то под столом и все сидящие периодически случайно задевали её жёсткий хитиновый панцирь ногами. Но были бы причины возмущаться, особенно у Амары. Ей досталось место между Зейном и Моуз. Из минусов — она в принципе достаточно редко пила, стараясь поддерживать дух и тело в форме и не поддаваться излишествам. И отчасти минусом было то, что дешёвый или неизвестного происхождения алкоголь она избегала, привыкнув к более качественному, который в настоящих условиях можно было достать в основном в крупных городах Прометии и на других крупных планетах (тех, которые не были Пандорой). Сидеть между друзьями, которые в принципе никогда не брезговали практически любой выпивкой, и мучительно думать, присоединиться к ним, либо же послушаться голоса разума, было тяжко.

Гигантским плюсом было то, что один из этих друзей был самой прекрасной женщиной, которую ей довелось встретить с момента развода и отбытия с Партали. Моуз пила как последний раз, громко смеялась, слушая истории Зейна, который умолкал разве чтобы припасть к стакану, и рассказывала собственные, то и дело задевала всех локтями. В целом такое безрассудное веселье с её стороны было достаточно частым зрелищем (однако, алкоголь повышал значение), даже несмотря на то, что казалось бы, росла в семье военных и всю жизнь посвятила войнам и службе в Корпусе Медведицы. Моуз любила посмеяться и побыть громкой.

Амара уже достаточно давно поняла, что Моуз её привлекает во всех смыслах этого слова. Как друг, как боевой товарищ, как человек, которому можно довериться. Амара любила её за открытость и прямолинейность, иногда за грубоватое чувство юмора и за бесценную реакцию на свои комплименты.

С каждым новым суточным циклом на Убежище Амара всё чаще думала об этой девушке, но, к своему удивлению, не знала, с какой стороны подступиться. В пределах родном мира и немного за его пределами было проще, там сирена была знаменитостью, и при знакомстве было всего два варианта его развития — либо люди сбегали, при её виде, либо готовы были разбиться в блин, лишь бы узнать сирену поближе и оказаться под её защитой. Как-то особенно напрягаться не приходилось. Моуз была в её жизни особенным событием, они встретились, не зная друг о друге ровным счётом ничего, работая на равных и рассказывая о себе ровно столько, сколько требовала ситуация. Амара уже знала, что близкие отношения, как и семья, для Моуз ничего не значили, из близких друзей у неё, очевидно, была только вся команда искателей хранилищ и некоторые из Алых Налётчиков. Вероятно, это отпечаток воспитания и событий в Заливе Дарзаран, о которых довелось услышать краем уха. Амара не могла даже предположить, как та ответит, если вдруг рассказать о своей заинтересованности — в лучшем случае посмеётся, в худшем — скажет что-то болезненное.

В тот вечер, плавно перетекающий в ночь и затем и в утро, Амара не находила себе места. Команда искателей не так часто собиралась вместе вне поля боя, и в какой-то момент сирене стало казаться, что этот день подбросил ей просто отличный шанс, чтобы сделать первый шаг. Помимо этого, она думала о возможном конце света (который мог задеть не только пару планеток, но и остальные миры), о чёртовой Тайрин, о новой планете, на которой возможно найдётся разгадка исчезнувшей расы и, на что она очень надеялась — ключ к спасению, и это тоже оказывало определённое давление и подстёгивало к скорейшему действию.

Позже, когда корабельные часы стали показывать время ближе к утру, когда Мокси объявила, что большая часть доступной выпивки закончилась, и когда все люди стали понемногу расходиться, поскольку лететь ещё оставалось достаточно долго — БАЛЕКС сообщил, что в лучшем случае расчётное время прибытия составит ещё двадцать часов — искатели тоже стали отправляться по каютам. В частности, ФЛ4К вызвался отвести Зейна — тому, кажется, было настолько плохо, что он практически отключился. Моуз к тому времени немного отпустила выпивка, и она была уже гораздо более собранной, но не настолько, чтобы дотягивать до своей нормы. Это одновременно вселяло и надежду, и немного волновало. Амара за всё время в итоге ограничилась парой коктейлей, от которых осталась не особенно в восторге, но скрасить вечер и немного расслабиться они помогли. В какой-то момент Моуз предложила добить ту бутылку, которую оставил Зейн — там оставалось чуть меньше половины, в обычной ситуации идея эта не особо внушала доверие, но оказавшись с Моуз наедине, Амара распила бы с ней не только этот гадкий виски, но и что угодно, лишь бы только это помогло в её намерениях.

— Амара, что-то случилось? Ты весь вечер так несчастно смотришь на меня.

Людей уже практически не осталось, и Мокси с зевающей Авой понемногу тормошили всех оставшихся внутри бара и полушутливо просили уйти. «Полу», потому что половина после просьбы звучала как угроза.

— Правда? Может быть. Может, тоже пойдём к каютам, поговорим там, если хочешь, — это был очень неловкий уход от ответа на месте, но если и говорить, то убедившись, что вокруг нет лишних ушей. Нет Мокси со своей наглой юной помощницей. Хотя, возможно, везде есть БАЛЕКС, но сирена никогда не задавалась вопросом, всегда ли он слушает всё, что происходит по всему кораблю. И где именно он может слушать. Нет, сейчас точно не стоит думать об их корабельном ИИ.

Отодвинув видавшие виды стулья, все перемотанные изолентой и протёртые многими седалищами, они пожелали девушкам в баре хорошо выспаться после тяжёлой ночи, и в благодарность за все неудобства оставим им хорошие чаевые. Ава вроде как хотела немного обустроить свою комнату, когда всё закончится и появится возможность посетить цивилизованные планеты — она хотела остаться жить на Убежище III, вместе со своим сёстрам-сиренами. Амара её понимала, комфорт — это важная часть хорошего самочувствия, когда тебя часто окружает постоянный стресс, и особенно когда ты подросток, на которого свалилась определенная ответственность.

На Убежище никогда полностью не гасло освещение, только на мостике днём и ночью оно всегда работало без перебоев. Днём по всему кораблю горели верхние лампы, по ночам же они гасли, но вдоль стен включались тусклые аварийные лампы жёлтых и красных цветов. В коридорах за ширмами, мимо которых тихо пробирались девушки, стараясь не задеть ничего и никого, стояли койки для других обитателей, и в них все потихоньку проваливались в сон.

Амара спать совершенно не хотелось, она была взволнована так, как было сравнимо только с пребыванием на поле боя.

В кают-кампании в этот час не было ни души. Единственная аварийная лампа горела над автоматов потерянной добычи, немного освещения добавляли разноцветные бутылочные гирлянды, протянутые через всё помещение и автомат перестройки со станцией перемещения, работавшие днём и ночью. За бортом же была практически кромешная темнота, в огромные окна заглядывали только редкие звёзды умирающего мира, и толку от них было мало, в пределах видимости не было ни планет, ни спутников, ни солнц, до встречи с Некротафейо, родным миром эридианцев, по расчётам оставались ещё многие часы.

Нетвёрдой походкой пройдя мимо стола с раскиданными на нём игральными картами и следами бурного веселья, Моуз опустилась на продавленный диван, грустно скрипнувший под нагрузкой, подтянула к груди обутые ноги. Этому дивану уже ничего не было страшно.

— Ты так и не ответила, тигрица, выкладывай, — стрелок взмахнула рукой, и жест этот был не как у полностью отдающего себе отчёт человека, и Амара по-прежнему не могла предугадать, реакцию, если она всё скажет, как есть. — Что случилось, что ты весь вечер, как на иголках и смотришь на меня постоянно? Не первый раз уже и я хочу объяснений.

Амара поймала себя на том, что на автомате стала перебирать чётки на левом запястье. Просто так. Она сама устроилась на другом краю дивана и оперлась ногами на стоящий рядом ящик, который, местные обитатели приспособили в качестве столика. 

— Насколько сильно ты можешь разозлиться, если тебе не понравится, что я скажу?

Моуз оторвала взгляд от своих коленей и посмотрела на сирену.

— Зависит от причины. Я била людей, когда они говорили, что я плохо слежу за Медведем. Иногда ножом. Так же бью людей, если они в меня стреляют, в основном ответными пулями. Страшно представить, что я должна услышать, чтобы захотеть избить тебя. Я заинтригована, выкладывай.

Амара сглотнула, и, после секундного промедления спросила о самом на данный момент важном:

— Если я скажу, что ты интересна мне больше, чем друг, какой будет твой ответ?

Моуз усмехнулась, опустив лоб на колени.

— Ты хоть и взрослая тигрица, но иногда такая глупая, крутишься вокруг, но не знаешь, с какой стороны схватить доступную добычу, — Моуз выпрямилась и в один шаг преодолела расстояние между ними — диван захрустел пружинами под её коленями, кажется, на весь затихший корабль. — Я не имею ничего против тебя, — просто сказала Моуз. — Ни в одном из смыслов.

События происходили очень быстро, вот Амара только задала вопрос, а вот лицо стрелка совсем уже близко, и она чувствует запах недавно выпитого виски в её дыхании.

— И не против, если?..

— Не болтай, — не дав договорить, Моуз закрыла ей рот своими губами, от чего Амара впервые за очень долгое время ощутила, как те самые бабочки в животе метнулись вниз до самых кончиков пальцев ног, которые сами по себе поджались в обуви. Всё ожидание стоило того, и она, почувствовав долгожданное облегчение, с жадностью влилась в поцелуй, который длился долго, но для неё прошла всего пара секунд, наполненных хаотично мечущимися мыслями. Моуз в конце концов откинулась на спинку дивана с довольной улыбкой.

— Ну скажи что-нибудь, — она хмыкнула, краем глаза глядя на свои часы. Было уже слишком поздно, чтобы засиживаться ещё дольше.

Амара пыталась собрать все мысли в одно предложение, но именно сейчас они все разбегались в стороны и не хотели складываться в единое целое.

— Спасибо, я очень рада твоему пониманию. И... — она заметила как Моуз смотрит на время. — Ты случайно не хочешь переночевать у меня? Просто переночевать, но можем... — она резко поправилась, заметив, как брови Моуз удивлённо поползли вверх. — Но, думаю, ты будешь рада просто хорошо выспаться сегодня, или можем поговорить, если захочешь.

— Если ты правда имеешь в виду исключительно сон, то я только за, потому что заниматься чем-либо более интересным и требующим определенной концентрациия не в состоянии. По крайней мере сейчас, — стрелок подмигнула сирене, и с усталым вздохом поднялась на ноги. — Веди!

Амара подошла к своей двери и разблокировала замок, пропустив стрелка вперёд, и затем скользнула следом, закрывшись изнутри.

— Ну ничего себе! — какой-то такой реакции Амара и ожидала.

Моуз прошла на середину помещения, крутя головой.

— Как ты... Как тебе вообще удалось уломать Командира Злючку взять вот это всё с собой?

Стрелок здесь раньше никогда не была и любопытство в ней с переменным успехом пыталось перебороть усталость. Место, где жила Амара было наиболее похожим на обычную человеческую комнату — помимо матраса, заменяющего кровать (который черт возьми был круглым и очень комфортным), там повсюду стояли цветы и миниатюрные деревья, было очень много бумажных книг и около скромной, как и у всех, кухни, была подвешена боксёрская груша и всё помещение было оформлено в приятных фиолетовых оттенках и вообще практически никак не давало понять, что ты сейчас находишься на космическом корабле, фактически собранном из груды металла. Амара никого к себе не пускала потому что, во-первых, это её личная зона комфорта и отдыха, только заходя сюда она избавляется ото всех мыслей о работе, а во-вторых потому что некоторые люди могут завидовать и будут задавать лишние вопросы.

Опустившись на матрас, лежащий на полу, Моуз подавила зевок и, скинув обувь и штаны рядом на полу, забралась под одеяло. Она повернулась на бок, всё ещё оглядывая помещение.

— Это всё было не сразу, — Амара тоже стала готовиться ко сну — стояла, и расчёсывала у крошечного зеркала в дверце шкафа, свои волосы, как всегда спутавшиеся к концу дня. — Я очень помогла с ремонтом Убежища после вмешательства АЛИСы, да и в целом стараюсь по возможности вкладываться в развитие миссии Налётчиков. Лилит даже не пыталась отказать, да я и сама слишком настойчива и заинтересована в успехе.

— Зачем тебе, и без этого такой успешной и богатой вот это всё?

— Видимо, я неправильная, — сирена усмехнулась, перебросив цветную копну волос за спину. — Дома всё надоело, пора ориентироваться на аудиторию других планет, да и... Я подумала, что если получится найти сирену, такую как я, то получится больше о себе узнать. Зачем я существую, какое предназначение у моей силы. Но они все сами ничего не знают. Майя обещала рассказать, что узнала из своей книги, но сама понимаешь. Надежда только на Таннис и нас самих. Но…давай лучше утром поговорим.

Моуз не ответила.

Амара наконец погасила основной свет, оставив светиться только мягкую подсветку по периметру (её татуировки тоже светились, но не настолько ярко, чтобы дать ей или Моуз шанс что-либо увидеть в темноте), и тоже опустилась на кровать. Та была достаточно большой, чтобы оставить между ней с Моуз достаточное расстояние без возможного дискомфорта для обеих. Ещё пара десятков сантиметров ближе, и Амара бы точно не смогла бы заснуть. Она делала вид, что как обычно спокойна, но на самом деле от переполняющего нервного возбуждения хотелось прямо сейчас или зацеловать Моуз до смерти или голыми руками выпустить всю набивку своей боксёрской груши (или всё сразу), если бы тело не молило об отдыхе.

— Не думаю, что сирены как-то отличаются от простых людей. У вас просто есть ваша особая магия, а так вы как люди, и кровь у вас красная... — с каждым словом Моуз говорила всё менее внятно, очевидно проваливаясь в сон. — Разве что вы куда более горячие, чем обычные люди.

В полутьме Амара почти засмеялась. Сегодня она была счастлива — пока что. В этом мире не стоило строить долгосрочных планов, но сейчас её всё устраивало. Нужно было многое сказать и объяснить, но это позже, а сейчас только сон.

***  
УЛЬТРАФИОЛЕТОВАЯ ВИЛЛА

Зейн вернулся десять или пятнадцать минут спустя — не с пустыми руками и очень довольный. С собой он принёс банки с консервами — неожиданно, на еде красовался логотип корпорации Маливан, и, по его словам, на кухне тоже было что-то съестное.

— Дамы, Зейн обеспечил нас ужином. Разве что нужно проверить его на съедобность, нельзя доверять Маливан даже после прошедшей бури, — так он имел в виду происходившие последние месяцы вещи.

Он практически торжественно водрузил банки на стол, подошедшая к нему Моуз, взяла одну и покрутил в руках.

— Много протеинов, мясо вроде бы даже натуральное? Ничего себе, почти деликатес. Главное, чтобы не из самих маливанцев, — тут Зейн скривился, но Моуз не дала ему ничего сказать и продолжила. — Я никому не доверяю. ФЛ4К! Оторвись от ЭХОнета на минуту.

Голова андроида, привычно скрытая капюшоном, показалась из-за высокой деревянной спинки дальнего кресла, которое было достаточно вместительным, чтобы двухметровый не-человек спрятался за ним полностью, не считая вытянутых ног. ЭХО-устройство у него в руках мерцало, но нельзя было разглядеть, чем конкретно он был занят. ФЛ4К хоть и не был человеком, но от активного общения с последними у него сформировался свой «характер», и друзья даже ловили себя иногда на мысли, что в «лице» с единственным глазом даже можно прочитать какие-то эмоции. Сейчас глаз был полузакрыт и теплокровные могли усмотреть в нем вполне себе недовольство или даже презрение. Хотя кто вообще любит, когда его отвлекают от дела.

— Будь другом, проверь содержимое. Я знаю, у тебя там новые фильтры, газоанализатор и ещё что-то установлено, — Моуз помахала перед ним несчастной банкой. Робот никак не отреагировал. — Ну пожалуйста, разве я тебя часто о чём-то прошу? Просто скажи, не умрём ли мы, если попробуем.

— Ты не часто. Но с тобой Зейн, а его я знаю, и у него должок.

— С каких пор ты такой злопамятный? — надулся оперативник.

— Я по определению не могу быть злопамятным, моё устройство памяти помнит всё без исключения, хорошее и плохое, и я не люблю, когда у меня остаются незаконченные дела, это отвлекает от первостепенных целей и задач, — бесстрастно отчеканил робот со своего места.

Амара вдруг вспомнила, когда ещё слышала эту своеобразную интонацию — невероятно, но это значило, что искусственному мозгу в искусственном теле банально лень заниматься такой низкоприоритетной целью. Должно быть, он был действительно поглощён чем-то настолько интересным, что людей воспринимал, как назойливых мух, и в этом конкретном случае Амара не могла понять, что именно могло этому поспособствовать.

— Ну хочешь, Зейна мы кормить сегодня не будем? — игнорируя то, что мгновенно возмутившийся оперативник стоял буквально в метре от неё, Моуз предложила будничным тоном.

— Согласен, — ни секунды не колеблясь ответил охотник.

Зейн открывал и закрывал рот, прямо как рыбы, обитавшие в редких водоёмах Пандоры. Андроид наконец с щёлканьем конечностей поднялся с места и, подойдя к друзьям, раскупорил содержимое своим жутким костяным ножом. В следующий момент произошло что-то довольно неожиданное: в один момент Мистер Кусь, буквально только что ещё дремавший в ногах у своего железного вожака, с первыми же звуками открытия банки, выпустил длинный язык, ближе к кончику которого располагались жёсткие хрящевые крючки, выхватил её из четырёхпалой руки состайника, и, довольно чавкая, сжевал прямо целиком. Конечно, пусть скагом он и был совершенно ручным, натасканным питаться наисвежайшим, ещё испуганным мясом врагов миссии Алых Налётчиков, и даже слушал некоторые команды, но определённые вещи были навсегда заложены природой в его маленьком мозге. Произошло это так быстро, что ещё пару секунд искатели хранилищ осознавали произошедшее.

Первым хохотнул, как старый ворон, Зейн, и затем подал голос, в котором больше не было ни капли недовольства.

— С одной стороны скаги же едят всё, что плохо лежит...но с другой, он с таким аппетитом её сжевал, что я, пожалуй, тоже не стану отказываться, кто бы там что ни говорил, — развёл он руками и зыркнул в сторону Моуз намекая, что и ей как-нибудь припомнит сказанное. — Тут есть симпатичное место во дворе, предлагаю разместиться там. Свежий воздух, приятные глазу виды и всё такое, мало осколков стекла и бетона, гарью тоже не особо воняет. Чёртов курорт!

Зейн, очевидно, имел в виду небольшой сад с теми уродливыми золотыми фонтанами, изображающими Пандорских психов во всей красе выделывающих пируэты. У Джо совершенно точно были специфичные вкусы и неприличное количество денег, благодаря торговле эридием.

С наступлением вечера в воздухе стал проявляться приятный сладковатый запах — ФЛ4К, как самый наиболее опытный в плане природы и таящихся в ней опасностей, заявил, что это просыпаются ночные цветы, и бояться отравления ими не стоит. В саду кроме того стояли достаточно прочные каменные жаровни в некоторых из которых до сих пор тлели угли и можно было расположиться на скамьях вокруг, что и предлагал Зейн, поскольку ближе к вечеру температура стала падать, и всем, кто состоял из плоти и крови становилось не очень комфортно. Возражений не последовало.

С самого начала никаких припасов с Убежища III брать не стали — Морис уверял, что уничтожение картеля должно было стать миссией на день, но это оказалось не совсем так, и, расположившись у тёплого очага, как следует перекусив, разговорившись и расслабившись, речь неожиданно зашла о том, чтобы остаться здесь на ночь.

— Я так устал! Скучаю по настоящим кроватям, — Зейн, снявший незадолго до того свою утяжелённую куртку, потянулся и размял плечи. — Последний раз, кажется, спал на настоящей кровати на Эдеме-6 у Джейкобса, а к хорошему привыкаешь быстро. Завидую нашему роботизированному другу и не понимаю, как ты, Амара, добровольно покинула тепло родного дома.

Упомянутый роботизированный друг совершенно никак не отреагировал, у него на коленях устроилась Брудлс, свесив все свои ножки с его колен, и он был очень занят тем, что чесал её где-то под панцирем, а она довольно щелкала своими жвалами, или что бы там у неё ни было. Можно было даже позавидовать маленькой муравьиной паучихе.

Моуз переглянулись с Амарой на секунду, явно подумав об одном и том же — по крайней мере так казалось Амаре, и она спросила:

— И что ты хочешь? Чтобы мы отнесли тебя на ручках к капсуле? Или сделали тебе гнездо из одежды или по возвращении отняли матрасы у Авы?

Все знали, что Ава была под подозрением о краже казеных матрасов со склада, но не пускала никого к себе в каюту, чтобы проверить. БАЛЕКС её тоже не выдавал и даже не отпирал двери, вопреки приказам. Юная сирена вполне могла выкинуть что-нибудь в ответ на вторжение, а взрослые люди были всё ещё слишком вымотаны после случившегося с Великим Хранилищем, и никто не горел желанием переходить дорогу подростку со сверхъестественными силами и тяжёлым характером, который, видимо, успел подружиться с корабельным ИИ: могло быть чревато последствиями вообще для всех.

— Нет-нет, всё куда проще! Вы видели, какие здесь спальни? От одного взгляда хочется проспать неделю, и я предлагаю передать на Убежище, что местные джунгли темны и полны ужасов и что нам нет смысла возвращаться к капсуле ночью!

— Проще? Ты серьёзно? — с искренним изумлением переспросила Амара. Она пыталась понять, искренне ли Зейн всё это говорил, либо он догадывается о них с Моуз или-или-или...

— Конечно! Я безусловно хорош в работе, но не забывай, что я даже старше Уэйнрайта, хотя по мне и не скажешь, — Зейн подмигнул ей, хотя это скорее было похоже на гримасу боли и восприятие искажалось отсутствием у оперативника второго глаза. Он наклонился к маленькому бочонку, стоявшему на земле — его он тоже нашёл в погребе, и решил, что что бы там ни было, его закалённый организм оно тоже не убьёт и вообще грех не отметить маленькую победу. Амара вновь отказалась от сомнительного происхождения жидкости, Моуз последовала её примеру, указав на свою флягу, о содержании которой не был в курсе вообще никто.

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? Мокси и Элли сейчас и без нас на взводе и точно не будут рады нашей задержке, — серьёзно сказала Моуз, закинув ногу на ногу. — Но, если ты серьёзно уверен, что готов испытать их терпение, то валяй. Я послушаю, — пожала она плечами и снова посмотрела на Амару, задержавшись взглядом на несколько секунд.

Зейн был настроен абсолютно серьёзно. Пока она слушала, как он сперва отчитывается Морису и узнает, правда ли можно присвоить и виллу, и планету себе, и затем на ходу генерирует аргументы для сонной Мокси, мысли проносились в голове.

С одной стороны, предложение выспаться было просто отпадным. Она уже очень привыкла к Убежищу и была довольна своим жилищем, но одновременно очень скучала по своим апартаментам на Партали, в которых не было ни шума двигателей, ни грохота железок в стальных недрах, ни вечных разговоров и шагов. С другой же стороны, её и всех остальных ждали дела. Та разруха, которую после себя оставили близнецы Калипсо выходила за любые рамки, и чувство ответственности, которое Амара выработала в себе за многие годы, давало о себе знать. Но... Она перевела взгляд с тлеющих углей на Моуз, которая сидела напротив и строила рожицы сосредоточенному оперативнику. Моуз заметила это и подмигнула. Так редко выпадал шанс побыть вместе, чтобы за дверью постоянно не раздавались чужие шаги. Амара так же понимала, что глупо ото всех прятаться, но пока она хотела понять, насколько всё-таки серьёзно то, что между ними сейчас происходит. И если да, то может быть сделать следующий шаг к чему-то большему.

Короче говоря, если Зейн уломает Мокси, то стоит воспользоваться шансом. А Зейн её уломает, такого упёртого человека, к тому же острого на язык, ещё стоило поискать.

— Давай договоримся, что ты мне скажешь всё, что думаешь обо мне и моем нежелании в ночи готовить капсулу к отлёту, когда мы вернёмся? Такую роскошную леди, как ты, я готов слушать бесконечно, уверен, мы придём к согласию, — сейчас генератор лести и харизмы работал у Зейна на полную.

Через динамик его ЭХО-устройства был слышен искажённый вздох Мокси.

— Хорошо, сладкий. Но говорить ты будешь с Элли, никогда у меня не выходит удержать тебя в узде, — и она вот так, не попрощавшись, отключилась.

По лицу Зейна было видно, что он чертовски рад тому, что разговор закончился и он добился своего, но дёргающийся уголок рта сообщал о том, что грядущий разговор с Элли внушает ему ужас. Они никогда особо не ладили между собой и на девушке-механике его харизма работала примерно никогда, в отличие от её матери.

— Я победил, — неуверенно сообщил он своим спутникам, хотя они само собой были в курсе всего, и тут же затараторил. — Моя спальня самая ближняя к выходу! На случай срочной эвакуации. И от неё ближе до кухни, там в холодильнике ещё достаточно съестного, а мне иногда не спится, и я читаю за...чаем.

Моуз присвистнула.

— Не нервничай так, вредно для сосудов. И если Элли тебе что-нибудь сломает, мы приведём тебя в чувство, будь спок, — Моуз была на грани того, чтобы расхохотаться.

Амара приняла решение уйти раньше всех.

— Кстати, ФЛ4К, — вдруг обратилась стрелок к андроиду, и две другие человеческие пары глаз тоже обратились к нему. — Чем ты сегодня так усиленно занят? Ты весь день молчишь, и я иногда путаю тебя с мебелью.

Она махнула рукой в сторону ЭХО-устройства, которое он держал в той руке, которая не была занята Брудлс. Робот поднял на неё свой глаз и неспешно облокотился на спинку каменной скамьи.

— Чтением, — просто ответил он.

— Ты гонишь! — искренне удивилась она. — Ты всю жизнь работал в архиве и...сейчас читаешь книжки?

— Кстати да, — подключился Зейн, который занял своё прежнее место и наполнил свой стакан вином. — То есть ты их не качаешь себе в память, а прямо читаешь? Своим глазом? Какой в этом смысл?

Пока Амара слушала завязавшийся разговор, она собирала всё своё оружие и открыла в своем ЭХО карту, которую им предварительно выдал Морис. Дом и его территория были настолько большими, что ей за весь день пока не удалось обойти их целиком, а без визуальных ориентиров особого смысла в карте конкретно сейчас не было.

ФЛ4К снова заговорил.

— Да. Я мог бы загрузить их в свою память и вычислить основные тезисы для понимания, но я больше предпочитаю видеть перед собой слова и анализировать их через призму общения с вами, — его речь была совершенно невозмутимой, по большей части, как и всегда. Абсурда добавляла довольно пощёлкивающая у него на коленях паучиха, Амара встречала много странных личностей, и андроид сейчас в очередной раз доказал, что он к ним вполне относится. — Я анализирую смысл каждой фразы и начинаю понимать людей гораздо лучше. Вы — хаос.

— Я-я-я не поняла ничего, но надеюсь, твоё восприятие не станет говорить тебе убить всех человеков? Как в кино, — осторожно спросила Моуз, снизу-вверх глядя на робота — даже сидя он всё равно над ней возвышался. — Но главное в книгах это удовольствие, и надеюсь, хоть немного, но ты его получаешь?

— Смотря что именно ты под этим понимаешь.

Амара наконец поднялась со своего места, прервав их разговор.

— Зейн, я тебе действительно очень благодарна, поскольку только сейчас поняла, как сильно мне не хватало простого человеческого отдыха дольше пяти часов, — сирена обратилась к оперативнику, который с улыбкой кивнул. — Пожалуй, схожу поищу место, где смогу поспать, так что, если вдруг понадоблюсь, — она перевела взгляд на Моуз и постучала пальцами по висящему на поясе ЭХО-устройству. — Вы знаете как меня найти.

Она очень понадеялась, что та поняла.

— Спокойной ночи, Амара, — кивнув головой, первым попрощался ФЛ4К, и за ним остальные. Моуз смотрела ей вслед не отрываясь, ведь смотреть было на что.

***

Моуз чуть не взвыла от того, как сильно хотелось рвануть за сиреной следом, но в этой игре на двоих были установлены правила, и она не могла взять и разочаровать Амару. Когда ты максимально прямолинейный человек, скрывать что-либо становится тяжело, а доверие и без того трудно заслужить.

Моуз обратила внимание на её ЭХО, и вспомнила, где лежало своё устройство — рядом в сумке, если придёт какая-нибудь весточка от Амары, она обязательно услышит. Сейчас же только ждать. Нельзя сказать, что компания у неё была неприятной, она всегда рада была своим друзьям. Скорее, впечатление от разговора портило ожидание и трудно было сосредоточиться, она чувствовала себя как в первый день в Корпусе Медведицы — взволнованным новобранцем, который не знает, куда себя деть от переполняющего через край волнения и желания рваться вперёд, в бой.

Она бы никогда не подумала, что живые люди когда-либо будут способны её заинтересовать. Амара была невыносимо прекрасна, обладая физической формой бойца и успешно её поддерживая, вне боя она иногда общалась как героиня художественного романа и этот резкий контраст в первую очередь и подстегнул интерес Моуз, которая за свою жизнь привыкла, что развитые мускулы не значат развитый мозг. В первую очередь Амара была сиреной, а кого вообще в этом мире не интересовали сирены? Детям о них рассказывали сказки, многие взрослые же в них толком не верили, и вот в один момент Моуз понимает, что сама настоящая сирена на неё запала и эти чувства даже нашли в ней отклик. Такое в жизни случается весьма нечасто, а раз случилось, такой шанс нельзя упускать.

Пока Зейн рассказывал, на что шли его братья, чтобы его наконец убить, Моуз слушала его вполуха и наблюдала, как ФЛ4К даёт своему скагу вылизать оставшиеся консервные банки — одновременно и милое и отвратительное зрелище. В тех мирах, в которых стрелку доводилось побывать, скаги не водились, и она испытала редкое чувство отвращения, узнав, что через рот они не только едят, но и гадят, и это было только вершиной айсберга пандорской фауны. Когда искатели первый раз встретили улей ракков, Зейн от смеха в связи с вполне определенными ассоциациями чуть не блеванул. Но убегать от огромной и довольно манёвренной для своих размеров твари было не очень весело, хотя и внесло некоторое разнообразие в рутинное превозмогание врагов.

Под конец своего немаленького рассказа о невероятной настырности и изобретательности старших братьев, Зейн наконец уломал Моуз попробовать местное вино, и после того, как в небольшой бочке осталась четверть, банки были вылизаны и частично пожёваны, а солнце на две трети скрылось за горизонтом маленькой планеты-спутника, ЭХО-устройство Моуз издало писк, говоривший о новом уведомлении.

Пока ФЛ4К рассказывал о том, как работают его аккумуляторы, Моуз вытряхивала из своей походной сумки ЭХО. Сообщение, состоящее только из координат на маленьком ударопрочном экране. Вина стрелок выпила сравнительно немного, но голова в этот момент немного закружилась.

— Что случилось? — отвлёкся на неё робот, к счастью Зейна, прервав свои заумные объяснения.

— Это Амара, — мысленно Моуз уже была на низком старте, чтобы слинять. — Нашла свободные комнаты. Думаю, я тоже уже пойду и тебе советую, если ещё хочешь отоспаться.

Зейн проверил свои часы и вздохнул.

— Пожалуй, ты права. Завтра в 0720 у главного входа, и ни минутой позже.

— Это ещё кто кому говорит, не я здесь ныла больше всех, — обернувшись поддразнила Моуз. Своё оружие она взяла в охапку, повесив сумку, со снятыми с роботов деталями на плечо. — До завтра!

***

Зейн и ФЛ4К остались одни, сил на шутки у оперативника уже не осталось, поэтому они в молчании наблюдали, как садится солнце. По крайней мере смотрел Зейн, по ФЛ4Ку не было понятно, смотрит ли он на небо, либо же заглядывает в свой код. Робот ни с того ни с сего задал довольно необычный вопрос:

— Ты что-нибудь чувствуешь, когда они рядом? Друг с другом.

— Что? Ты про что? — расслабленный Зейн сперва не понял вопроса, но когда понял, удивлённо уставился на своего не-человеческого боевого товарища и его губы застыли в форме буквы "о".

— Учащённое сердцебиение, повышенное потоотделение. Мои приборы чувствуют всё. Человеческое возбуждение ошеломительно, как будто сидишь на траектории движения надвигающейся грозы, когда на них смотришь, — ФЛ4К опустил свой глаз на лежащие на коленях свои четырёхпалые ладони. — Эту химию интересно анализировать 

— Ты... Ты намекаешь на... — Зейн изобразил какие-то странные пассы руками. — Ты серьёзно считал вот это всё и вот так сделал выводы?

— Да. Нет. Меня просто попросили не говорить. Но раз сказал, то надеюсь, ты будешь вести себя хорошо. Для Амары это очень важно, а из твоего длинного языка мне и самому иногда хочется сделать амулет.

***

УПАВШИЙ ГЕЛИОС

Когда причастные к масштабной битве на Карниворе оправились от ран и немного передохнули, нескольких гражданских в сопровождении искателей через Норы на упавшую станцию Гелиос — на ней даже спустя столько лет после падения всё ещё было очень и очень много уцелевшего хорошего оборудования, которое можно было бы использовать или пустить в переделку. Таннис и Лилит решили, что оно пригодится Алым Налётчикам. Бюджет у них даже с помощью Амары и некоторых других спонсоров оставался сравнительно скромным, а распространились они аж по нескольким планетам, штабы на которых росли и требовали поддержки, поэтому вариант с мародёрством звучал не так уж плохо. Станция давно уже никому не принадлежала.

Кроме её обитателей.

Зейн и ещё пара человек раскручивали стенные панели, чтобы добраться до нужного пульта и безопасно отключить установку с хирургическим лазером чтобы ничего не перегорело и не замкнуло, а Моуз слушала болтовню Таннис, записывая у себя в ЭХО список необходимых вещей которые желательно (но всё-таки обязательно) найти на станции, которая вообще-то была как небольшая планета, с тысячами живших и работавших на ней людей, собственными заводами, лабораториями и прочими необходимыми структурными единицами. 

На страже у людей за спинами и стоял Железный Медведь в авто режиме. ФЛ4К с Амарой и остальные ушли осматривать соседние помещения и совершенно ничто не предвещало, что искателей буквально сметёт волной из роботических тел - целых, поломанных, шумных и плюющихся огнем и пулями изо всех орудий. Роботы-грузчики со своими невероятно ёмкими аккумуляторами даже спустя десятилетие продолжали нести службу и делали это невероятно успешно.

Гореть стали стены, с них слоями слезали остатки старого покрытия, обнажая металл; оборудование, которое хотели забрать, корёжилось от жара, и самое неприятное — двери, которые могли бы вести к отступлению из медблока ещё при первом осмотре посещения дали понять, что их намертво заклинило от влажности и пробравшихся ростков, принесённых солдатами Новой Пандоры.

Горячий воздух обжигал лёгкие, Моуз не могла понять, сокращаются они или нет, в голове билась мысль — успеть отцифростроить Железного Медведя обратно, пока от него хоть что-то уцелело. Потом себя, если ожоги будут несовместимы с жизнью.

Медведь заботил её больше, потому что эти роботы были уникальным продуктом Владоф, могли полноценно заменить боевого товарища, были мощными и имели много других плюсов и именно поэтому Моуз так хотела получить его в своё распоряжение после истечения срока контракта — таким образом можно было стать мощной наёмной единицей, работать на себя и забыть обо всех дерьмовых контрактах и дерьмовых, бессмысленных и беспощадных войнах корпораций. Моуз мечтала об этом, ей не сильно нравилось, когда ей командуют. Она слишком долго этого добивалась.

Сейчас Медведь, ещё стоял в авторежиме, постепенно разваливаясь на куски под натиском гиперионских грузчиков. Моуз в жизни их в одном месте столько не видела.

К счастью, их товарищи быстро вернулись на шум и организовали отход. Для Моуз всё произошедшее было делом считанных мгновений, бой проходил буквально на автоматических реакциях тела, поскольку с засадами иметь дело приходилось части, но впервые за очень, очень долгое время все расслабились, совершив глупую ошибку и заранее не проверили территорию, и теперь произошла беда. Задание переставало выглядеть рутинным курьерским поручением от старших. 

Моуз чувствовала, как у неё кожа покрывается волдырями, когда краем глаза смотрела, как Амара пробивается к ней с Зейном своими эфирными кулаками. Секунда - и Медведь уже был надёжно спрятан в устройстве цифростроения и Моуз надеялась только на себя и свои пушки. Она краем глаза заметила, как на Зейна свалилась огромная туша супербезбашенного грузчика, и как оперативник получил по лицу одним из его раскалённым стволов. Зейн, кажется, отключился, не успев вообще ничего сделать. Моуз понадеялась, защищая упавшего друга, что это действительно была просто отключка и ему тоже не придётся иметь дело со станцией воскрешения.

Цифровое воскрешение живой плоти мало кто любил, слишком много нюансов, слишком нестабильная технология, хотя Гиперион постарались, и самое наименее страшное в ней было частичной потерей памяти. Но до сих пор кто угодно был готов обмотаться бинтами и пластырями и обколоться болезненными регенераторами, чем лишний раз воскреснуть. Тем более, что бытовало вполне обоснованное мнение, что чем старше организм, тем хуже он переносит не только воскрешение, но и более простую телепортацию.

У Моуз всё плыло перед глазами от жары, любимый автомат Детей Хранилища заклинило намертво из-за перегрева, и она судорожно перезаряжала револьвер Торрга.

На её глазах Амара с корнями вырвала хирургический стол и отбросила его в толпу механических скелетов, которые наперебой что-то галдели и плевались патронами. Где ограничивалась её сила? — пронеслась мысль в голове стрелка и, открыв глаза в следующий момент, она обнаружила, что Амара уже подхватила всё теми же эфирными руками бесчувственного Зейна, хватает поперёк тела её саму и под крик ФЛ4Ка о том, что он разберётся с этими неразумными сволочами, уносит их прочь. Это было последнее, что Моуз помнила перед тем, как вырубиться.

Пришла в себя стрелок на холодном металлическом полу станции. Открыть глаза было тяжело, окружающая обстановка не хотела быть в фокусе. Всё тело ужасно ныло, кожа, залитая огнём и раскалённым воздухом просто не переставая болела, кажется, везде, её бил озноб. Дышать было тяжело, но хотя бы воздух теперь был прохладным, пусть и несколько пыльным и затхлым. Моуз лежала на боку и медленно приходила в сознание. Невыносимо тошнило. Возможно, от запаха подгнивших растений тоже. Она пошевелила пальцами на руках и почувствовала, что каждый плотно обмотан пластырями-регенераторами от Аньшин. Хорошо.

Её внимание привлекло шевеление где-то поодаль, и она наконец собралась с силами и сфокусировала зрение. Коридор, как две капля воды похожий на такие же коридоры на всей станции, освещенный тусклыми аварийными лампами, спина ФЛ4Ка без рюкзака, двое людей сидят у стены — живые, Амара тоже сидит на полу, а головой на коленях у неё лежит Зейн.

В этот момент Моуз поняла, что и в ушах стоит звон и все окружающие звуки слышно, как через вату и прийти в себя никак не получается, глаза закрываются сами собой и хочется отключиться дальше. Что с ней такого произошло, что она чувствует себя словно по ней прошёлся каток? Она не помнила взрывов или чего-то более серьёзного. Так плохо не было давно.

Как будто с далёкого расстояния раздался голос Амары:

— Мы будем его хоронить?

Моуз встревожилась и услышала внутри собственной головы, как чаще стало биться сердце — по искажённому голосу сирены невозможно было понять, шутит она или нет, и стрелок с огромным трудом снова разлепила глаза и снова попыталась сфокусироваться на друзьях.

— Амара, ты украла мою шутку, — механически захихикал робот, кажется, копаясь в рюкзаке в поисках чего-то.

— Даже не думайте, сволочи, я слишком молод и Мокси ещё не согласилась за меня выйти! — еле разборчиво застонал оперативник, вяло закинув руку себе на лоб. который был закрыт чем-то белым - таким же пластырем, которые были у Моуз на пальцах. — Ой-ой, понежнее, пожалуйста!

Это ФЛ4К бесцеремонно воткнул ему в бок шприц с регенератором, так же от Аньшин. Их тоже не любили, но эта нелюбовь не шла ни в какое сравнение со станцией воскрешения. Всего-то от одного до трёх часов агонии от ускоренного восстановления тканей и костей, и ты как новенький. Восстановление на 99,9% и единственная побочка — жуткий голод по окончании всего процесса. Можно пережить.

Моуз поморщилась, потому как судя по ощущениям, ей без этого тоже не обойтись, но она готова была на всё, лишь бы прекратилась боль, и она снова стала функциональным гуманоидом. Она терпеть не могла, когда тело ей не подчинялось.

Амара осторожно переложила Зейна головой на свою сложенную сумку и поднялась.

— Посмотрю, как она. Вроде глаза открыла, — Моуз всё ещё словно через вату слышала, как сирена идёт к ней и опускается рядом. Закрывшиеся глаза опять не открывались.

Стрелок вздрогнула, когда Амара погладила её по предплечью, чтобы привлечь внимание.

— Моуз, ты с нами? Как себя чувствуешь?

Она зашевелилась и даже открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но только беззвучно шевелила губами, слова просто не хотели выходить изо рта.

— Черт, и тебя задело. ФЛ4К, ты, конечно, немного перестарался. Мягко говоря. Давай сюда ещё один шприц, а лучше два.

Амара всё это время не убирала ладонь с её руки и выводила на ней круги большим пальцем. Это помогало не провалиться в отключку, как и глубокий голос владелицы этих самых пальцев, пробивавшийся через барахлящий слух.

Буквально через секунду Моуз почувствовала жутко болезненный укол в бедро, за ним следующий. Ну привет, агония.

Гражданские выжили не в полном составе. Они уцелели только благодаря тому, что ушли с Амарой и ФЛ4Ком, которые не столкнулись ни с какими врагами. Остальным не повезло, у них не было достаточно хорошего снаряжения. О том, что искатели не справились со своей миссией, не достали никакого оборудования и потеряли несколько людей, ещё предстояло выслушать от Лилит. Другие люди уже были отправлены через станцию перемещения на Убежище, эти двое ждали своей очереди.

Телепортироваться с ранеными было неразумно, и следующую пару часов искателям хранилищ предстояло провести в пыльном коридоре.

Спустя полчаса после уколов Моуз перестало постоянно клонить в сон — по большей части благодаря тому, что сонливость отгоняла постепенно нарастающая тупая концентрированная боль. И возможно немного чрезмерно жизнерадостная болтовня оперативника, не способствовала отдыху, он который решил, что будет в тему поделиться всеми ужасающими случаями, как он чуть не распрощался с жизнью.

ФЛ4К с Мясокрадом успели сходить проверить место, где взрывом их отрезало от гиперионских роботов - теперь Моуз знала, что её контузило благодаря стараниям андроида, и теперь дежурили чуть поодаль в коридоре, Амара то и дело ходила между обоими ранеными — у Зейна помимо лёгкого сотрясения и ожогов, оказывается, была сломана рука, и она то и дело под тихий скулёж мужчины проверяла, насколько она правильно срастается.

Моуз уже давно заметила, что сирена всегда отличалась огромной эмпатией, причём не только к людям, но и к животным и маленьким несносным роботам. При первой встрече, когда та практически голыми руками порвала бандитов, по ней и нельзя было так сказать. После такого было понятно, почему у себя дома она стала борцом с преступностью.

Моуз иногда ловила себя на мысли, что харизмы у Амары было столько, что Лилит с ней и рядом не стояла. Её было приятно слушать, приятно наблюдать — наблюдать было за чем. Моуз любила людей в хорошей физической форме, но сирена была такой, какой была не только ради показухи, она правда была сильной и в ближнем бою могла легко посостязаться с их общим знакомым, который мог раздавить практически любой человеческий череп голой рукой.

В реальность стрелка вернуло очередное прикосновение, с которым вернулась пульсирующая боль. Внутри тела что-то тоже было не в порядке, и оно сейчас восстанавливалось, закручивая в узлы, кажется, каждый орган. На коже выступила испарина. Куртка с неё была снята, но она была накрыта ей от местных сквозняков.

Стрелок краем глаза видела и теперь отчётливо чувствовала, как Амара взяла её руку в свои ладони. Через бинты и неприятное покалывание кожи, прикосновение ощущалось приятным, главное не думать, что как только настанет последняя стадия регенерации, обожжённая кожа начнёт чесаться, а старая слезать и появится зверский голод.

***

УЛЬТРАФИОЛЕТОВАЯ ВИЛЛА

Через просторную гостиную Моуз прошагала в холл. Огромные двери немного покосились на петлях и в них было видно дыры от пуль. Безвкусный фонтан уцелел практически целиком (кроме той самой маски, которая теперь грустно лежала на полу, смятая чьей-то ногой). Она осмотрела огромную лестницу, ведущую наверх. Кажется, Зейн хотел занять там комнату, да и особого смысла подниматься не было — там разруха была сильнее всего, да ещё и какой-то ремонт шёл и до их прихода. Стрелок ещё раз сверилась с присланными координатами — всё же территория была очень большой и каждое крыло имело свою планировку, что путало.

В доме было место, куда зайти ей не удалось, поскольку Медведь во время того, как искатели отбивались от наёмников, не проходил в двери по параметрам — туда и вели такие заманчивые цифры. Ей неловко было признавать, что её одолевает нетерпение, как будто она подросток у которого бушуют гормоны, что в какой-то мере было правдой — свои подростковые годы она занимала тем, что расходовала всю энергию на тренировки и обучение военному ремеслу. Внезапно свалившаяся на голову поздняя первая любовь как будто запустила весь механизм заново. По крайней мере так она всё ощущала.

А дома была строгая обстановка. Отец с матерью тоже были военными и их постоянно перебрасывали с места на место и долго они нигде не жили, разве что когда Моуз только родилась. Потом разошлись. Матери тяжело было ладить с такой дочерью, отцу оказалось проще воспитать преемницу. Потом они с отцом разошлись и перестали поддерживать контакт. Фактически Моуз воспитали бесконечные войны, которые учили, что ничто не вечно, и если сильно привязываться к людям, это может выйти боком, поэтому она выбрала в качестве друга Железного Медведя. Потом случилась Амара.

Она продолжала идти по коридорам с уже привычной глазу мебелью под лёгкое постукивание своей обуви, пушек и застёжек на сумке. Вышла в засаженный зеленью двор — приятное место, если бы не напоминания о сегодняшних событиях и пустые гильзы под подошвами. Солнце ещё ниже опустилось за горизонт, и на небе стали появляться первые невероятно яркие звёзды, которые то скрывались, то опять появлялись за быстро движущимися где-то высоко облаками.

Через двор стояла ещё одна постройка, которая практически утопала в зелени так, что в полутьме её можно было не заметить даже несмотря на два этажа соответствующей остальной части дома роскоши. Это там.

У дома Моуз встретили две входные двери, но развернув голографическую карту, предоставленную ящером-нанимателем, стало понятно, что не имеет значения, в какую заходить, поскольку они обе ведут в единый холл. Моуз подумала, и решила, что будет не лишним оставить у входа на ночь Медведя в автоматическом режиме. Просто на всякий случай и на случай если кто-нибудь решит наведаться к ним посреди ночи, в таком случае она получит уведомление от датчика движения и камеры.

Нажатие одной кнопки на часах за секунду отцифростроило гигантского меха, который тут же вошёл в режим обнаружения целей и Моуз проверила, насколько ему хватит горючего в баке — часов на пять-шесть точно. Сойдёт.

— Спокойной ночи, дружок, обязательно скажи мне, если кто-нибудь надумает проскочить мимо, — она похлопала своего боевого товарища по рельсовой пушке, ядро которой мерцало, будучи всегда готовым выстрелить в любой момент, и скрылась за тяжёлой деревянной дверью, ведущей внутрь дома.

На удивление, помещение оказалось пока что самым наиболее нетронутым их всех, которые она успела увидеть за день, а обстановка внутри ничем не отличалась от основного дома. Не задерживаясь она прошла по коридору, а котором на всех горизонтальных поверхностях переливался фиолетовый порошок в колбах и без, до конца, где её встретила дверь, очевидно ведущая в нужную комнату. Из-под неё виднелась тусклая полоска света, и стрелок без стука вошла внутрь, чтобы увидеть, что внутри никого нет.

Горела пара ламп, стоявших по обе стороны огромной кровати, сама кровать под распахнутым балдахином была аккуратно заправлена и не было заметно, чтобы кто-нибудь на ней сидел. На таких кроватях Моуз в жизни не спала и даже у Джейкобса в летнем домике было не настолько богато — по крайней мере не для гостей.

Оглядевшись, Моуз увидела, как из-под одной из дверей, ведущих куда-то дальше, идёт свет, а затем, прислушавшись, уловила за шуршанием водопадов с улицы, шум бегущей воды. Логично было сделать вывод, что это ванная комната, и Амара там.

Девушку снова накрыло волной нетерпения, и она принялась избавляться от лишних вещей и одежды. На одном из кресел, стоявших вдоль стены обнаружилась шипастая жилетка сирены, сложенные джинсы, на полу стояла не менее агрессивная обувь, и рядом аккуратно прислонённое оружие. Амара обожала «Владоф», и Моуз это немного... задевало. Она знала о пристрастии своей девушки к данной марке практически с самого момента знакомства, и в плохие дни на неё накатывали мысли, не считала ли Амара её таким же идеальным продуктом военной машины, который можно легко заменить на новый, как только он перестанет устраивать? Солдат — есть автомат, к винтовке приставленный... Ну конечно нет. После Дарзаранского залива это было ещё не самое худшее, что приходило в голову, но к счастью, такое случалось нечасто, особенно последнее время.

Она отогнала от себя эти уродливые мысли — с этой корпорацией кроме морального ущерба и уродливой татуировки её больше ничего не связывало. Амара просто любит добротные быстрые пушки. И её.

Моуз освободилась от своих вещей — небрежно, потому что ломаться у неё было нечему и ей в общем-то было всё равно, особенно сейчас. Избавилась от брони и верхней одежды, оставшись босиком, только в штанах и майке. 

Комната за дверью действительно оказалась ванной комнатой и Амара была там, в конце неприлично большого помещения в розовых, золотых и черных тонах, в слишком большой для одного человека ванне — откинулась головой на бортик, татуировки, издающие ровное свечение в любое время дня и ночи под водой блестят и искажаются, глаза закрыты — может быть задремала, неудивительно.

Улыбаясь самой себе Моуз в несколько широких шагов преодолела расстояние до неё и опустилась рядом с ванной на коврик. От лёгкого прикосновения к плечу Амара спокойно открыла глаза и посмотрела на неё своими большими лиловыми глазами.

— Привет, — улыбнулась сирена и без стеснения села, так что вода едва доходила до груди. Не то чтобы стеснение в принципе между ними когда-либо возникало даже в начале знакомства.

— Я смотрю, скучаешь без меня? — стрелок сложила руки на бортике и оперлась на них подбородком. Если и перестать каждый свободный момент любоваться Амарой, то не в этой жизни. Совершенное тело, притягательный разум.

— Если у тебя есть предложения, то я готова выслушать, — господи боже, её акцент. Сильнее, чем от него Моуз заводилась только когда сирена начинала говорить на родном языке — в постели особенно — не понимала ни слова, и опиралась только на собственные ощущения и представления о том, что может слышать.

— Ну, от тебя я слышала, что ты очень устала, так может и пойдёшь спать? — Моуз не была бы собой, если бы не ввернула издёвку. — Утром рано вставать и всё такое.

— Ты глупая, — Амара взяла её лицо своими мокрыми руками. — Ты думаешь, с тобой у меня получится выспаться? Я постараюсь, чтобы этого не случилось.

И поцеловала, как не целовала долгое время, потому что вокруг всегда были чужие глаза и давление спешки. А в каютах чаще всего хотелось отключиться, едва переступив порог, работа искателя хранилища всё-таки очень утомительна.

Амара наконец почувствовала, как Моуз хочет отодвинуться, и отпустила её. Стрелок, держась за край ванны, слегка откинулась назад и довольно облизала влажные губы, пристально глядя на сирену из-за растрёпанной чёлки.

— Я только рада слышать такие угрозы от тебя. Теперь подвинься.

Она поднялась на ноги и скоро стянула с себя майку, под которой, как и всегда, ничего больше не было, и затем штаны с бельём. На ней остались только жетоны с запаянной цепочкой и водонепроницаемые часы, совмещённые с устройством цифростроения Железного Медведя. Амара знала, что эти вещи она не снимает никогда и ни под какими угрозами. Никогда не знаешь, когда твоё тело придётся опознавать и никогда нельзя угадать, чем может помочь твой шестнадцатитонный боевой друг.

Моуз перешагнула через край в горячую воду — она села напротив Амары, вытянув свои ноги в её сторону и с довольным стоном опустилась в воду по самую шею, даже так не доставая ногами до другого края. Сама сирена тоже, как и раньше откинулась на бортик, наблюдая за своей женщиной. Такая ванна не шла ни в какое сравнение с душевыми на Убежище, в целях экономии выдающими вместо воды горячий пар, или даже с ванными комнатами у того же Джейкобса. Амара снова вспомнила свой дом: как ни крути, по некоторым аспектам хорошей жизни иногда начинаешь скучать.

Моуз сразу же стала умываться — по краю ванны стояли новые флакончики без опознавательных знаков и лежал новый кусок мыла, который тут же пошёл в расход. Всё это уже было здесь в ожидании гостей, но спрятано по ящикам до прихода Амары, которая успела позаботиться о том, чтобы всё необходимое было под рукой, включая стопку чистых полотенец на столешнице у раковины, так же до этого спрятанных до прихода гостей. Иллюзия обитаемости на Ультрафиолетовой Вилле была слишком хороша. Соблазн остаться здесь подольше рос с каждой минутой, но... По крайней мере не сейчас, сейчас есть другая работа и возможно чуть позже сюда удастся вернуться, если нынешнее командование решит оставить планету в распоряжении Налётчиков.

Сирена смотрела на шрамы на руках и теле Моуз — как-то раз им выпал такой же редкий шанс подольше провести время вместе, и в ожидании сна они рассказывали друг другу кто и как заработал свои отметины. Самые крупные у Моуз были от случая во время управления железным медведем — ему в бок влетела ракета, и одну сторону ему разворотило, пока она сама находилась внутри. Остальные были следами пуль и пары драк. И сбоку головы почти незаметно бугрился под коротко остриженными волосами едва заметный ожог от происшествия в Венах Гелиоса несколько месяцев назад.

Амара чуть не фыркнула от собственных мыслей, вспомнив, что помимо шрамов, которыми в какой-то мере можно было гордиться, был ещё и шрам от укуса Пиппи, их корабельного грогга, доставшегося от болотной ведьмы. Как-то он был очень зол от того, что во время завтрака команда не поделилась с ним вкусняшкой, и сделал попытку отгрызть Моуз голень, причем не сказать, что безуспешно, зашивали в четыре руки. Пиппи вообще её как-то особенно не любил и вечно перерывал вещи в комнате, если дверь не была заперта, но и помимо неё, остальные жители Убежища III тоже не были от этого застрахованы и воистину прокляты были те дни, когда маленький упёртый грогг добирался до комнаты ФЛ4Ка и начинал копать там.

Таннис тоже как-то так «повезло», после чего она решила проблему кардинально, изменив параметры сенсора на двери в медотсек, чтобы тот не пускал внутрь мелких животных, роботов и детей возрастом до двадцати одного года. Или людей, у которых коэффициент интеллекта был значительно ниже её самой. В некоторые моменты с Таннис всё было сложно.

Моуз с головой ушла под воду, чтобы смыть пену с лица, и вынырнула обратно, отчего и сама Амара вернулась в реальность. Без черных пятен вокруг глаз и боевой раскраски стрелок была очень милой и выглядела куда младше своего возраста. Ей вроде бы не было тридцати? У военных и людей, связанных с космическим флотом представление о возрасте со временем искажалось. Перелёты, различное течение времени и процессов в организме и вот ты постепенно перестаёшь понимать, насколько ты становишься старше. Амара прекрасно понимала назначение часов на её запястье, однако, сама никогда не обращала на время внимание.

Эффект усиливался от её общей миниатюрности, на которую Амара из раза в раз обращала внимание. Сирена привыкла, что все окружающие бойцы, включая её саму, в основном здоровые во всех смыслах люди, готовые дать отпор (да и вообще в войнах слабакам путь заказан), но Моуз могла отлично за себя постоять даже при своей комплекции, близкой к подростку: Моуз была самой маленькой не только в их команде, но и в Убежище в целом — была едва выше Авы и на добрый десяток сантиметров ниже Амары, которая и сама не отличалась выдающимся ростом. И это было страшно притягательно — Амаре было стыдно признать, что иногда очень трудно держать руки при себе и так и хочется—

— Ты опять так смотришь, как будто сейчас что-то сделаешь, — Моуз рукой зачесала влажные волосы назад. — И никогда не говоришь, что у тебя на уме.

— А что, если скажу? — сейчас сирена при всём желании не смогла бы избежать разговора, наверное, действительно не стоило больше оттягивать очевидное. Осталось придумать, что сказать, ха.

— Ничего не могу обещать, — Моуз ей подмигнула и придвинулась ближе с очевидным намерением. Амара позволила ей сесть себе на колени и потянулась за следующим долгим поцелуем.

— Знаешь, — глубоко дыша сказала Амара, наконец прервавшись, чтобы перевести дыхание и собраться с мыслями. — я так привыкла, что у меня дома любой человек мог стать моим, стоило мне ему подмигнуть. С тобой это не работает настолько хорошо и мне это чертовски нравится. Люблю трудности. Люблю тебя. Не хочу отходить от тебя ни на секунду, по крайней мере в данный период существования.

Мгновение стрелок с удивлённым непониманием на неё смотрела, но выражение её лица сменилось на частую чуть изогнутую ухмылку.

— У нас с тобой ровно никаких шансов дожить до счастливой старости, если я правильно понимаю, к чему ты клонишь.

Она немного отклонилась назад, открыв сирене замечательный вид на себя — так близко Амара видела каждый мелкий шрам, неровные пятна загара там, где тело не было прикрыто одеждой, татуировку в виде силуэта армейского ножа под левой грудью, сделанную одной витиеватой линией.

— Но, — Моуз продолжила, встретившись с Амарой взглядом. — Я вижу ты любишь хранилища и путешествия, я их люблю, за это иногда перепадает много денег, и я готова заниматься этим, пока не надоест. Или пока я не умру по-настоящему. Если ты думаешь так же, то я буду с тобой пока это возможно. Я тебя тоже очень люблю, Амара, ты изменила меня и мои будни в лучшую сторону, — Моуз так красиво говорила о совершенно обычных вещах — так, как могла только она, просто и честно.

— Я очень рада, что ты так говоришь, — выдохнула сирена, положив обе ладони своей девушке на бёдра. — Иди сюда.

***

— Черт, такие длинные! Неужели тебе правда с ними удобно? — Моуз сидела у неё за спиной и смывала пену с ярко окрашенных волос Амары, которые в распущенном виде закрывали лопатки.

— Я привыкла. Последние годы у себя дома приходилось часто давать интервью и появляться на камере, и выглядеть нужно было хорошо не только в плане физической подготовки, — это было абсолютной правдой. Короткие волосы никогда не вызывали у неё энтузиазма, а открыв для себя мир красок для волос, макияжа и систему перестройки, Амара узнала, как можно стать ещё эффектнее.

Моуз фыркнула.

— Ну да, принцесса, у тебя же нет такой проблемы как жутко маленькая кабина работа с кучей рычагов и торчащих железок.

— А ты завидуешь, да? — через плечо посмотрела на неё сирена и она поддразнила. — Уверена, что тебе тоже пойдёт, давай засунем тебя в «Перестройку» как только вернёмся на корабль, и посмотрим?

— Ну уж нет, у меня вообще-то тоже имидж и меня должны бояться и уважать, — шутя ответила стрелок.

— О да, я бы тоже стала бояться, если мне угрожали снизу, думаю, ФЛ4К с Бриком боятся тебя сильнее всех.

— Боже, Амара! Не упоминай мужчин, когда мы с тобой без одежды, тем более чужих мужчин, — засмеялась она хлопнула сирену по спине, чтобы та села прямо и дала ей закончить.

За бессмысленными разговорами они просидели ещё немного, пока вода в огромной ванне не остыла в очередной раз. Вместо окна в помещении был подсвеченный витраж и без часов совершенно не было понятно, сколько сейчас времени, но совершенно точно на этой маленькой планете ночь уже вступила в свои законные права. Амара не просила посмотреть на часы, потому что в общем-то ей было всё равно и не хотелось спугнуть момент.

— Наверно с меня уже хватит, — Моуз отжала воду со своих коротких волос и переступила из чаши ванной на пол, где лежал небольшой коврик.

— Кроме полотенца, там есть халаты, — предупредила Амара, когда стрелок подошла к столику, на котором стопкой лежали с виду абсолютно одинаковые пушистые белые вещи. Моуз пожала плечами и взяла одну наугад, которая оказалась большим мягким полотенцем. Она подобрала свои оставленные на полу вещи и сообщила.

— Я пойду отсюда в комнату, слишком душно, чтобы нормально высохнуть, — и подмигнула Амаре, которая всё ещё сидела на прежнем месте. И, более не задерживаясь, вышла.

Амара смотрела вслед её блестящему от воды телу и завидовала сама себе. Она через пару минут спустила воду, выбралась, и накинула себе на плечи длинный приятный к телу халат и стала высушивать его капюшоном свои густые длинные волосы.

Пока она этим занималась, отпотело большое зеркало над раковиной, и она невольно залюбовалась, как контрастирует её смуглая кожа с белоснежным материалом. Амара никогда не скрывала, что любит себя и свою эффектную внешность, и всегда старалась произвести впечатление.

Когда Амара вышла в спальню там никого не было, но прямо напротив была шикарная дверь с витражами, которая вела на широкий балкон, висящий над пропастью с водопадами, и Моуз обнаружилась стоящей у его перил, очевидно охлаждаясь, и сирена в очередной раз засмотрелась на её фигуру, которую практически не скрывало чёрное спортивное белье и всё та же майка, в которой она была днём.

Амара преодолела расстояние до неё и крепко обняла сзади, прижавшись губами к шее с короткими волосками, ещё влажными от воды. Моя. Стрелок в ответ на этот жест довольно хмыкнула и положила свои прохладные руки поверх её собственных.

— Смотри, как хорошо просматривается главный вход, должно быть нас утром с самого начала видели, — Моуз подала голос, показывая рукой через водную пропасть, где действительно отлично просматривались горные склоны с растительностью, главные ворота и освещённая подъездная дорожка.

С самого начала искатели были неосмотрительны, но Амару сейчас волновало только одно и это не были события прошедшего дня или то, что могло происходить вне места, где они сейчас находятся. Моуз проводила отвлекающий манёвр, и она не должна была на него повестись.

— Угу, — не отрываясь от покрытия плеч поцелуями, ответила сирена.

— А что, если напоследок кто-то из наших обходит территорию и решит посмотреть прямо сюда, где горит свет? Твои действия? — вопрос ни капли не звучал серьёзно.

— Пусть смотрят, — на выдохе произнесла Амара и разомкнула замок своих рук у неё на талии, и позволила ладоням скользнуть под тонкую ткань и проскользить выше, накрывая собой маленькие груди Моуз, от чего та издала негромкий возглас одобрения. Амара чувствовала, что хотя и движется в верном направлении, но не она задаёт ритм и настроение вечеру.

— Ах да, ты же у нас звезда и любишь чужие взгляды, — протянула Моуз из, выгнувшись навстречу тёплым ладоням.

— М-м-м-м, вот именно.

— Ну что ж, я остыла, так что пошли внутрь, если не хочешь замёрзнуть.

Кровь у сирены начала закипать, и вряд ли что-то заставило бы её сейчас остановиться и куда-либо сдвинуться с места, но тем не менее, Моуз вывернулась у неё из рук, и исчезла в дверях, оставив наедине со своим возбуждением.

Стрелок едва ли не с размаху приземлилась на постель и с удовольствием потянулась на нежнейшем сатиновом покрывале тёплого оранжевого оттенка в свете двух неярких ламп по обе стороны кровати. Матрас оказался мягким, даже слишком на её простой солдатский вкус, но это ничего. Она перевернулась на спину и краем глаза уловила что-то знакомое глазу — очередную стеклянную колбу с эридиевой пылью, которая стояла на прикроватной тумбочке. Боже, в этом доме столько этой дряни, страшно представить, в каких объёмах её производили и продавали... Моуз дотянулась и взяла её в руки, подняв над собой. Мельчайшие частички минерала буквально светились изнутри, переливались, были как живые. Если бы не двойное стекло, она бы точно почувствовала, что они едва тёплые.

Моуз была в предвкушении развития вечера, плечи до сих пор как будто ощущали следы поцелуев, и хотелось ещё прямо сейчас, в этот момент. Амара в это время закрывала дверь на балкон, чтобы оградиться от колючей ночной прохлады и негромкого, но навязчивого бесконечного шума водопадов и завешивала окна тяжёлыми чуть запылившимися портьерами, и обернувшись увидела, как подруга заинтересовалась фиолетовой пылью.

— Что, хочешь попробовать? — в голосе Амары проскользнула лёгкая насмешка.

— Пфф, конечно нет, — Моуз раскинула руки глядя в потолок. — Но я давно смотрю на эту хрень, картель же умудрился кое-где её частично легализовать, чтобы делать с ним соль для ванн и всё такое, я даже сувениры с Геенны захватила пока была возможность. Либо на Геенне всем просто всё равно. Но вообще хочу, но не сегодня. А что, так заметно?

Амара тоже уселась на постель, подобрав под себя ноги, и потянулась, чтобы забрать у стрелка колбу и тоже поближе рассмотреть содержимое. Будучи сиреной, она тут же явственно почувствовала, что перемолотый минерал живой и наполнен энергией.

Эридий был родом с Пандоры, и ещё не прошло и пары десятилетий, как он был обозначен, как биокатализатор способностей сирен, но и до того, как это стало известно, ушлые оружейники попробовали использовать его в своих технологиях по схожему предназначению. Людям такое оружие нравилось, вносило разнообразие, если удавалось им разжиться.

И только потом эридий для себя открыли сирены, и это произошло едва ли не случайно. Так, по рассказам Таннис и Лилит, практически все причастные к Алым Налётчикам знали о девочке по имени Ангел, которую настолько накачали этим веществом, что она умерла вскоре после спасения. Чуть меньше людей знало, что у Майи отчего-то не получалось пользоваться усилением способностей — её организм его отторгал. И совсем немногие знали, что у самой Лилит была лёгкая форма зависимости из-за того, что несколько раз ей пришлось поглотить эридий в невероятных количествах.

Когда с минералом достаточно освоились, эридиевый картель путём экспериментов выяснил, что и простые смертные могут что-то для себя из него извлечь. Путём практически идеальной очистки от шлака и посторонних веществ — дорого, долго — они получили лёгкий наркотик натурального происхождения. Судя по рассказам ощущения того стоили, и бизнес стал процветать. От этого и стали возникать конфликты, в один из которых сегодня оказались втянуты искатели хранилищ.

— Да, Морис в брифинге говорил, что для простых людей эта штука довольно безопасна и надо ещё постараться, чтобы подсесть. Но, подруга, ты сейчас намекаешь, что просто так тебе со мной острых ощущений не хватает? — вопрос был с ноткой издёвки, Амара не осуждала её, скорее просто была интересна мотивация.

— Но по крайней мере это не синтетическая дрянь, которой мы иногда баловались на службе. Ты разве никогда не курила травку или типа того? Эффект должен быть тот же, плюс ощущения и правда острее, а потом спишь как после марш-броска по пересечённой местности, — Моуз повернулась на бок, и, оперевшись на одну руку, второй гладила Амару пальцами по голому колену. — Но сегодня мне будет достаточно только тебя.

Сирена усмехнулась и протянула руку, чтобы погладить свою подругу по волосам, убирая ещё влажную длинную чёлку за ухо.

— О-о-о, я польщена тем, что ты даёшь мне шанс.

— Амара, детка. Ты не представляешь, как я хочу заняться с тобой классным сексом, — она сделала паузу, чтобы вновь потянуться и сесть. — И спать до тех пор, пока Зейн не наткнётся на моего Медведя под дверью и не начнёт орать, что мы всё проспали. Плюс, я тебе очень благодарна, что ты не скрутила у меня за спиной руки и не вышибла дух за одни только мысли об эридии.

В какой-то момент Моуз даже почувствовала себя немного неловко, как будто ребёнок уговаривает взрослого попробовать всякие взрослые штуки, только вот детей здесь не было. Но Амара улыбнулась ей своей редкой, но шикарной улыбкой с крупными зубами - Моуз всегда нравилось, что клыки у неё немного расходятся в стороны и было жаль, что в обычной жизни она чаще слишком серьёзна для улыбок - и склонила голову, произнеся немного пугающее и от этого не менее горячее:

— Теперь я ещё сильнее хочу посмотреть, что с тобой станет.

— А... Ох, а ты что тогда?

— Я ничего не могу сказать, кроме того, что на меня эридий скорее всего не подействует как тебя, я же сирена, и возможно только мои эфирные кулаки станут бить больнее, — и действительно, глядя на в большинстве своём печальный опыт обращения сирен с эридием, сама она до последнего предпочитала полагаться помимо врождённых способностей, на свою физическую силу. Пока что удавалось успешно выживать.

— Я бы сказала, что ты бы могла сделать своими остальными руками, но по моим расчётам времени нам понадобится столько, сколько в обычную ночь на всё не хватит при всём моем желании... и твоих стараниях, — забирая колбу, чтобы поставить обратно на столик, она нарочно приблизилась к Амаре максимально близко, но так и не дала себя поцеловать, даже несмотря на предпринятую попытку.

— О-о-о-о, ты подаёшь мне очень интересные идеи на будущее, мне нравится.

Если бы Моуз стояла, у неё бы точно подкосились колени от картинок, подкинутых в и без того бушующее пекло фантазии. И снова она раскинулась на постели, опустившись на одну из огромных мягких подушек, и глядя в потолок. Амара присоединилась к ней, прижавшись сбоку, и уткнувшись лицом в шею, и когда устроилась удобнее, стрелок ощутила первый лёгкий поцелуй, за ним ещё один и ещё, в плечо, в шею, а место за мочкой уха. Амара перекинула руку через её торс, чтобы найти ладонь и переплести пальцы. Несмотря на своё желание, она могла бы долго растягивать удовольствие.

— Ты такая славная, когда не язвишь. Это у тебя всегда так, или только со мной? Теряешь дар речи от моей красоты? Или чувствуешь, что одно неверное слово, и я тебя заломаю, и буду всю ночь делать что захочу? – Амара между поцелуями шептала эти вопросы ей на ухо и чувствовала, как вздымается под её рукой грудь и напрягается тело.

— Если продолжишь в том же духе, я… Я не знаю, что я сделаю, но о сухом белье придётся забыть.

Моуз ощутила поток горячего воздуха на шее — Амара почти неслышно засмеялась, и выпутала свои пальцы из её ладони, положив на живот и провела ладонью до самого низа.

— Как будто это что-то плохое, — Амара погладила её по внутренней стороне бедра, и слегка поддела пальцами резинку белья. – Ты и так никогда ничего не надеваешь под майку. Знаешь, это иногда отвлекает. Или ты нарочно?

— Конечно, все для тебя, - стрелок свела ноги вместе, когда почувствовала, как пальцы стали настойчиво гладить её прямо через ткань. — М-м-м-м, а знаешь, ты права, нахрен одежду.

Моуз резко поднялась и поспешно стянула с себя майку и шорты, бросив их на прикроватный столик. Обернувшись, увидела, как Амара смотрит на неё прищурившись.

— Клёвый вид, правда? — Моуз хлопнула себя по голой ягодице и широко ухмыльнулась. Ягодицы были отличные. — Давай, теперь твоя очередь.

Хмыкнув, Амара, приподнялась и спустила со своих роскошных широких плеч халат, и к тусклому свету ламп добавилось едва заметное свечение голубых татуировок, покрывающих её левую половину тела практически от макушки до кончиков пальцев ног. Она была в курсе, что когда Моуз воочию увидела сразу двух самых настоящих сирен, ей было интересно, что собой представляют эти татуировки, отличаются ли как-то по ощущениям, и при более близком знакомстве выяснилось, что совсем нет, обычная кожа. Более того, даже раны и царапины, которые, как и у всех людей кровоточили обычной красной кровью, зарастали без следа и к ним возвращался все тот же синий чуть мерцающий магический пигмент.

В одну из первых ночей, когда Моуз опять тайком приходила к ней спать, она назвала её руку прикольным ночником и на всю следующую неделю была изгнана с совместных ночёвок. Было и смешно, и грустно, но Амара оттаяла достаточно быстро, а Моуз так же быстро привыкла к такой необычной на тот момент детали, пока не стала находить это чертовски горячим.

Из воспоминаний её вырвала Моуз, перебравшаяся ближе и усевшаяся между коленей. Протянула руку и положила ей на грудь, дотронувшись большим пальцем до маленького металлического колечка.

— Тебе идёт.

— Ещё бы. Мне всё идёт, — Амара смотрела на неё чуть сверху вниз, уже зная, каким будет следующее действие.

От колена к бедру скользнула вторая рука, а пальцы на груди сменились мягкими губами. Она снова убедилась, что несмотря ни на что, сегодня точно не она задаёт темп. Моуз всегда была очень нетерпеливой и это проявлялось и когда дело касалось секса. Слова она всегда предпочитала делу и вот буквально сейчас сирена почувствовала, как знакомые пальцы погрузились в её влажное тепло. Амара хотела что-то сказать на тему спешки и на тему того, что ей нужно ещё немного поцелуев и слов, но Моуз уже нашла тот самый ритм и в голове больше не осталось ни одной приличной мысли. Сопротивляться такому уже было сложно, и она, устроившись удобнее на мягком матрасе, стала думать о приятном.

У неё ещё будет шанс отыграться и помучить своего маленького стрелка настолько долго, насколько получится.

***

Внутренние часы разбудили Амару ранним утром. Понять, что это утро, это можно было по треугольнику едва зарождающегося рассвета, пробивающегося через неплотно задвинутые внизу портьеры, но в остальном комната была практически в полумраке и только тусклый голубой свет выдавал руку Амары, лежащую поверх покрывала.

Она не сразу сообразила, где находится и что происходит, но уже в следующий момент вспомнила события прошедшего дня. Бесшумно повернув голову, она увидела, что Моуз тоже рядом — она завернулась в другое и лежала к ней спиной: тихое, знакомое щёлканье и тусклый свет с её стороны давали понять, что она тоже не спит и скорее всего ищет что-то или играет в ЭХО-устройстве.

Амара смотрела ей в затылок, думая о том, что видимо, действительно снова влюбилась и на данный момент ей действительно хочется если не уехать жить в какое-нибудь удалённое место, где будут только они одни, то по крайней мере сражаться рядом друг с другом насколько это возможно. Это, по крайней мере, точно будет веселее до тех пор, пока чувства будут взаимны. Полежав ещё немного, прокручивая в голове мысли, она тихо, чтобы Моуз не обратила внимание, придвинулась ближе и обняла её, притянув поближе.

— Доброе утро, — она потерялась лицом о тёплую кожу, вдыхая её запах. Несомненно, приятно просыпаться рядом с другим человеком.

Не оборачиваясь, Моуз взяла её за руку, и переложила ладонь себе на грудь.

— Теперь точно доброе, — хихикнула та, и, помедлив несколько секунд, развернулась к сирене лицом, пока та включала прикроватную лампу. В её свете Моуз выглядела довольно измученной, хотя вечером времени на отдых осталось более, чем достаточно. По крайней мере точно больше, чем удавалось выкроить между нескончаемым потоком поручений на Убежище. Амара и погладила её по щеке тыльной стороной руки, убирая с лица растрёпанные волосы.

— Скоро семь часов и общий сбор, — Моуз выключила ЭХО, которое держала до этого в руке прежде, чем подняться и начать одеваться.

Амара тоже села, прижимая к себе одеяло.

— Ты плохо выглядишь, всё точно в порядке? — она, пройдясь по спутанным волосам пальцами, стала заплетать их в толстую косу и не сводя с Моуз взгляда, пытаясь что-то — сама не зная, что — уловить в её движениях.

— Ты тоже не похожа на утренний цветок, — Моуз фыркнула, одним движением натянув на себя штаны. — У меня просто лицо такое, когда не удаётся сразу после утреннего душа закрыться в «Перестройке». Придётся меня терпеть в таком виде.

— Ты же знаешь, что бывает на Убежище с теми, кто плохо себя чувствует? — Амара старалась, чтобы беспокойство в её голосе сошло на нет, и надеялась, что вопрос звучал не слишком серьёзно.

— Медосмотр у Таннис ещё не самое страшное, что мне приходилось переживать, — Моуз прыснула смехом, и Амара наконец отбросив пустое волнение, пришла к выводу, что всё в порядке. Возможно ей просто не удалось выспаться или что-то ещё, но по крайней мере это были не кошмары. После кошмаров у неё дурное настроение на ближайшие сутки.

— И долго ты собираешься копаться? – через несколько минут Моуз вернулась из ванны, и встала посреди комнаты, скрестив на груди руки.

Амара, погрузившись в мысли, подняла голову от завязывания шнурков — стрелок была уже полностью готова, и даже шлем скрывал её растрёпанную шевелюру:

— Прости, но я обычный человек, который не проходил курсы армейского скоростного одевания, — шутливо отмахнулась она, и продолжила как следует приводить себя в порядок.

— Дело даже не во мне, готова поспорить, что… ох, даже спорить не нужно, — их ЭХО-устройства практически единовременно издали разные звуки уведомлений. — Как думаешь, ему от старости не спится? Это старческая бессонница?

— Не исключено, — оторвавшись от своего занятия, Амара взяла своё устройство и посмотрела на часы — было только самое начало восьмого часа по Пандоре, а судя по пришедшему сообщению, Зейн уже их ждал.

Моуз фыркнула, и её пальцы пронеслись по голографической клавиатуре в язвительном ответе.

— Давай, пойдём уже, пока он сам сюда явился, иначе ты будешь объяснять, что мы тут обе делаем.

В свете зарождающегося солнца сад, в котором стоял домик, представлял собой куда более печальное зрелище: многие деревья и кустарники, оказывается, были ободраны и сломаны, в каменных перилах, полу и стенах были выбоины от пуль, на земле темнела засохшая кровь и масляные пятна. Они с Амарой молча возвращались в холл, молчание не было напряжённым, Моуз думала, что если попросить Амару описать это молчание, то она сказала бы, что-то типа «именно так люди наслаждаются обществом друг друга».

— Постой, — остановила Моуз сирену перед дверьми в холл. — Поцелуй на удачный день?

— И как тебе отказать? — Амара закатила глаза и сделала недовольное лицо, но просьбу выполнила, хотя и мешал шлем.

В холле у фонтана никого не было. ФЛ4К с Зейном ждали их на улице — оперативник сидел на капоте разбитой машины — такие Моуз видела только в очень старых фильмах, и сейчас они считались раритетом — всё ещё страшно представить, сколько денег и какие связи были у Джо, ведь когда они только начали штурм, машина была как новая. Зейн как всегда что-то говорил, а ФЛ4К что-то искал в ветках ближайшего кустарника. Солнце ещё не показалось достаточно для того, чтобы человеческий глаз мог хоть что-то разобрать в полутьме, но для робота это, очевидно, помехой не было.

Услышав их шаги, Зейн повернулся вполоборота и приветственно поднял руку. Он выглядел крайне оживлённым, что было удивительно, несмотря на объем вина, которое он вчера прикончил в одиночку. Моуз думала, что он не встанет, но это было не так.

— Доброе утро, — первым поздоровался робот, и кивнул головой. Вот уж кому не на что жаловаться — сиди, читай свои книжки и заряжай аккумуляторы, пока простые смертные тратят время на сон.

— Слишком рано, чтобы быть добрым, — отсалютовала Моуз, подходя ближе. — Ну что, Зейн, небось не спал всю ночь, думая, как Элли устроит тебе бросок с прогибом при встрече? ФЛ4Ку точно не понравится, что такой бабник её будет трогать.

Было слышно, как чуть позади фыркнула Амара, ФЛ4К издал какой-то звук, и, если бы он был человеком, можно было бы предположить, что он хочет возмутиться. 

— Да нет, все пытался понять, чьи же стоны так хорошо было слышно по всей территории, если только это были не духи почивших наёмников, — совершенно неожиданным ответом парировал Зейн, облокотившись одной рукой на капот, второй подкручивая седой ус, скрывающий нахальную улыбку

На миг повисло молчание, смысл сказанного дошёл до стрелка с запозданием в какую-то долю секунды, и она собралась было отшутиться, но Амара её опередила.

— Ты подслушивал? О, боги, зря мы тебя тогда не похоронили, — гробовым тоном произнесла сирена. Вероятно, если бы не отсутствие сносного освещения, Моуз смогла бы разглядеть на её лице румянец негодования.

— Так это правда? — брови Зейна поднялись в удивлении, словно он не ожидал такого ответа, и он на момент повернул голову в сторону — Моуз поняла, что он смотрит на охотника, который стоял так, будто не знал, куда деть своё двухметровое тело.

Это поняла и Амара, и, уже глядя на ФЛ4Ка, продолжила мысль:

— И тебя заодно, ты, оказывается, трепло похуже Железяки, - она закрыла лицо рукой и шумно выдохнула. – Читай побольше, и это гарантирует тебе ещё больше неловких ситуаций.

— Я... Хотел, как лучше? — нечасто можно было услышать, как обычный самоуверенный тон ФЛ4Ка сменяется противоположным. — Вас, людей, совершенно невозможно понять.

Моуз поспешила разрядить обстановку, и подошла к Амаре, чтобы забрать свою сумку с деталями и стряхнуть с неё оцепенение ободряющей улыбкой.

— Эй, расслабься, всё нормально, — и затем повернулась обратно к оперативнику. — Ну что ж, Зейн, теперь ты официально в курсе, но учти — Амара даже мои шутки с трудом терпит, поэтому представь, что она сделает с тобой, если начнёшь зря распускать язык, — она большим пальцем у горла многозначительно показала, что сирена могла бы с ним сделать. — И хватит рассиживаться, тебе же ещё капсулу приводить в порядок, так вперёд, мог бы давно эти заняться, раз тебе не спится. Но я польщена, что ты без нас ты как без рук.

— Боже, во что я ввязался?

— Ох, иди ты уже, — она легонько пнула его по ноге, свисающей у самой земли.

Зейн с тяжким вздохом спрыгнул на землю.

Осталось только пережить короткий перелёт в капсуле. За себя она не боялась, но Амара явно не чувствовала себя достаточно комфортно и с ней нужно было поговорить. Сама Моуз была довольна, ей давно надоели прятки и хотелось быть самой собой независимо от ситуации. Амара тоже скоро это оценит. Она не умеет слишком долго обижаться, а уж если перед ней извиниться, то обиды будут забыты если не сразу, то вполне быстро.

Для них всё ещё только начиналось, и Моуз была этому очень, очень рада.

07.06.2020 - 13.10.2020


End file.
